


Long rides

by Beacha



Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Quickies, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha
Summary: Byleth and Dimitri go on a horse ride to celebrate the warm weather.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572739
Kudos: 58





	Long rides

Handlers brought Byleth and Dimitri their horses; they would be taking advantage of the uncharacteristically warm Fhirdiad weather. Ditching her normally heavy outfit, Byleth opted for a lighter dress with far fewer layers. She wore a white blouse with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and a beige skirt covering her thighs. Dimitri wore similar attire, a white blouse with a beige vest and trousers.

With practiced grace, the couple effortlessly mounted their horses. Much to her-and Dimitri’s-dismay, Byleth was forced to side-saddle. The horses began a gentle trot down a dirt path and towards a castle gate. A guard was stationed there, waiting for the two. Just beyond was a steep hill that would take them far out of sight of the castle and any nosy residents. Thinking about the privacy had Byleth shifting in excitement. Dimitri noticed out the corner of his eye, ultimately becoming distracted by her bare legs.  
Nodding at the guard, waiting patiently for the gate to open, and finally on their way. Once they passed the hill Byleth readjusted her position to a normal straddle. Her skirt rode up revealing more of her legs and distracting Dimitri further. His grip on the reigns was white-knuckled. Byleth took notice, deciding to tease him just a little. She straightened her posture, dropping the reigns to stretch her arms over her head. 

“It’s so nice to get out of that stuffy castle,” she arched her back, “But is it just me or are these saddles feeling uncomfortable.” Byleth smirks at Dimitri, eyeing him up. He shivered audibly and grunted out a reply. She popped open several of her buttons to keep his attention. 

“Dimitri,” Byleth cooed to him, “Aren’t you getting even a little warm? Sleeves pulled down; buttons done up… Maybe you should take your shirt off.” He coughed audibly, earning him a hearty laugh from Byleth. Dimitri growled; a shiver ran down Byleth’s spine. Much to her surprise, he quickly took control of the situation and removed his shirt. Dimitri made a show of it; removing the vest but undoing the blouse button by button. It was a torturous experience, as more skin was revealed Byleth grew increasingly hot and bothered. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and let it bunch up at his elbows. Having his chest bared meant her face began to glow red and Dimitri had his turn to smirk. 

“Beloved, perhaps we should take a break in the shade.”

Byleth agreed enthusiastically with an almost desperate nod. Unfortunately, they were currently walking along a long stretch of flat plains. The silhouette of trees could be seen on the horizon, acting as a taunting presence. Their opportunity for release was so close but still just out of reach. The two went on in uncomfortable silence while trying to brainstorm ways to tease the other.

“As soon as I saw you in that dress,” Dimitri was first to speak up, “I wanted to take you right there in the courtyard. I didn’t care for the people around us. All I cared about was pushing you to the floor and taking you like an animal.”

Byleth gasped loudly and squirmed in her saddle.

“The way your skirt rode up as you straddled the horse, I couldn’t help but imagine it was me you were riding instead.”

The trees were still too far away, but the road was clear both ways.

“Stop right here.”

Dimitri stopped his horse and turned to Byleth, who was already climbing down off her horse. He followed her down, getting jumped as soon as his feet touched the ground. Her fingers tangled in his hair and pressed her body as close to his as she could. His hands went to her hips, moving behind to grope her ass. When they separated for air Byleth led him off the road and onto the grass. She pushed him down and Dimitri pulled his shirt off fully to lay it beneath them. Byleth straddled his hips and ground down onto his erection. 

“Is this what you wanted? Me riding you?”

She was panting heavily, and Dimitri could only nod in response. Byleth leaned forward to kiss him again and resumed grinding down on his dick. Dimitri grasped desperately at her ass through the skirt. She leaned back again to hike the skirt up and unbuckle his pants. Byleth pulled his small clothes down and licked her lips as his erection sprung free. Dimitri pulled her smallclothes out of the way, keeping his thumb on her clit as she lifted herself up and let his erection penetrate her. They moaned in unison and Byleth quickly began to bounce herself on his lap. Dimitri began to rub the pad of his thumb across her clit while his other hand continued groping at her behind.

“Ah… Dima… Don’t stop…”

He grunted in response and began bucking his hips up into her. Byleth fell forward and put her hands on his chest. She used the extra momentum to push him in deeper. Combined with Dimitri’s thrusts upwards her end was coming on fast.

“I’m so close… I’m so close… Please don’t stop.”

Her pleas became gibberish until she let out a final loud moan and bowed her head forward. Dimitri’s thrusts became erratic and his hands left bruises on her cheek. After a final cry of her name, he released himself and the pair stayed in silence, panting to catch their breath. Byleth pulled herself off him and delicately tucked Dimitri back into his pants. Her own small clothes had returned to form, trapping his seed. She lifted the skirt up to show him and giggled. On unsteady legs, Byleth stood up and offered a hand to help Dimitri up. He pulled his shirt back on, not knowing the grass stains that covered the back. They mounted the horses once more, uncaring of their sweat-soaked hair and ruffled clothes. 

“When we get back,” Byleth started, “I think we can have even more fun.”

“I look forward to it, beloved. I love it when you ride me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find my twitter at https://twitter.com/BeachaFic (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
